trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
CompetentTeller
} |name = Enesta Varata |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|GodTier= |-|Dead= |caption = ”Oh, am I in treble? :c” |screenname = |age= 6 sweeps |style = Speaks clearly and concisely. Is very cheerful and incorporates some music puns into her speech. Uses :c or c: smilies. Enesta has perfect grammar and spelling and uses profanity only when she wants to spice up a conversation. She speaks with short sentences unless she has some insight to offer or if she is provoked/angry, in which she will go on very long rants filled with curses. |zodiac= Mercury }} Personality :Enesta tends to be patient, sympathetic and understanding, an outlier in her group. She will usually hear people out (even if she doesn't like what they say), offer her own input, and try to keep everyone together. She is somewhat naive and makes it easy for others to take advantage of her. As a result, friends of Enesta have to regularly (and begrudgingly) keep an eye on her. :Enesta is naturally very happy and perky, but can be thoughtful and contemplative. She has a fair temperament, but does become frustrated and furious if pushed far enough. She takes many things to heart, and it is very easy to hurt her. :When she becomes angry, Enesta tends to go on wild, long-winded rants. She's been known to get physical when extremely upset, but she's hardly a threat because of her low strength. Enesta is more intelligent and perceptive than she is strong, but suffers a terrible memory. Fetch Modus :Enesta has YELLOWGREEN '''Sylladex Cards and uses the '''UNCANNY Fetch Modus'.' The cards are strewn into a pile with larger items stacked towards the bottom and smaller items towards the top. It’s a very delicate fetch modus that will sometimes decide to expel all of its items for no reason, much to Enesta’s annoyance. At times, she won’t even pick things up again unless she knows she really needs them. Strife Specibus :Enesta wields the FLUTEKIND Strife Specibus. It is a long flute made of a very strong, durable metal, not originally made for strife. Enesta usually keeps it with her to play a song and calm her nerves, but she finds it acceptable as a quick, accessible weapon since she doesn't have anything else around. :Enesta tries to avoid getting into a fight whenever possible and will fight as valiantly as she possibly can when combat cannot be avoided. Enesta has a hard time concentrating in battles, often having to swing around wildly and trying to get lucky enough to hit. When she is able to focus, Enesta observes her enemy’s movements and attempts to counter and dodge. If she needs an extra push, she will remember everything said to her that ever made her angry in order to help her fight harder. She usually misses her target the first few hits but may not miss again if she is focused. Somehow, she does manage to win quite a few battles. Lusus :Enesta’s Lusus is an owl named MINERVA. She watches over Enesta wistfully but does not involve herself with her problems often, wanting the girl to learn things on her own. Though she is silent, Enesta manages to understand Minerva simply by her movements and expressions. She grew up under her watchful eye, taking interest in how Minerva carried herself. :While Minerva never gets much involved with Enesta, she does enjoy her company and will often fly above her when she goes for her walks. Enesta often catches food for her in return. Hive :Enesta's Hive is in a hilly area in the country. It's a deep forest green color and resembles that of a standard house with a flat roof. Enesta admires how peaceful and quiet it is in the country and often goes out on long walks in the area. :Her Respiteblock is rather large. Enesta has an obsession with the color green and its many shades, so her hive is littered with green objects. The wall in front of her desk is covered with a few really cheesy motivational posters. The rest of her walls are covered in handwritten quotes, philosophical notes, absurd ideas about her own society and sudden thoughts that just had to be written, all written with yellowgreen chalk. :Amongst these scribbles are phrases and random doodles that Enesta drew after having her visions in an attempt to save them for later review and interpretation. She has a journal to write them in, but most times she doesn't use it since she has to rush to jot things down after a vision, lest she immediately forget what she saw. In some instances, she even has to scribble on the floor, her desk, and under her rug. :On Enesta’s desk is her yellowgreen husktop and a huge box of yellowgreen chalk, with most pieces withered and nubby. Enesta much more prefers a clean room, but because of her visions and general lifestyle, she finds it difficult to keep up with tidiness, giving up and making a mess anyway. Interests :Enesta enjoys a good stroll now and again. She is also very adept at playing the flute, reading sheet music and understanding musical terms and concepts. She enjoys reading and writing, often doing written/typed improv and roleplays with [[TaciturnTroublemaker|'another troll']] in her group who happens to be a writer. Abilities :Enesta has the power to see into the past through various objects. She has not quite mastered her powers yet, so when she comes into contact with a triggering item, her visions will be weak and hazy. Moreover, it is difficult for her to have the same vision more than once. :Enesta always finds her visions to be important and spends a lot of her time interpreting them. However, because of her terrible memory, she must write down keywords or key phrases relating to the vision she just had immediately after having it, or else she will forget it entirely. She keeps her notebook handy for these reasons, but doesn’t always make it in time and has to write on any surface available with any utensil available. Often, she will use her yellowgreen chalk, but may resort to ink, paint, or even blood if she is desperate enough. :Although Enesta does not understand the purpose of her visions, she does believe that they are of importance, regardless of whether or not her group agrees. She converses with [[AbiogeneticTyrant|'Avison']] often about these visions since he studies medicine and history and willingly helps her interpret them if there is any history to be uncovered within the vision. Role + Land :Enesta is the Maid of Life and her element is Energy. Her Land is the LAND OF MERCURY AND STORM, and its Denizen is Pavo. LOMAS houses a mercury sea, dotted with wide glass pathways here and there that intertwine with each other and meet at various islands with stone villages home to its consorts. There are looming grey clouds up in the sky that flare with light now and again. Ancestor : The Wise Lady :A fortuneteller who could see into the past and was so well-versed in her ability that she could even use it to predict the future. She was the friend of a leader of a pack of rebels who constantly visited The Wise Lady and made her use her sight help predict future attacks and evade capture. The Wise Lady and her friend were eventually captured, something she knew she could not prevent. While her friend was executed for her crime, the Wise Lady, being seen as useful by the empress, was taken in as a slave and forced to make predictions for her Dancestor :Delane Varata (de-lain var-ah-tah) is the vile Dancestor of Enesta Varata. Prudish in nature, Delane is pompous, loud-mouthed, and self-centered and becomes angry or jealous easily. She is used to getting whatever she wants by any means possible. :If something doesn’t go her way, she will throw an enormous hissy fit. Though she talks big game, the only one who really follows her and is willing to practically kiss her feet is [[AbiogeneticTyrant#Dancestor|'Zeetus']], whom she sees as a disposable tool. Though his place as a blueblood is above hers, he fawns over Delane and does what he can to appease her. She, however, constantly leads him on with no intention of committing to a relationship. :Delane can see into the past when coming into contact with certain objects, but she sees them more strongly and is able to remember them fairly well unlike Enesta. However, she deems such visions an inconvenience and useless. The only time she will pay attention is if the vision contains something "juicy" that she can gossip about. :Delane speaks : wi+h a prudish +One, and )ikes +O +a)k abOu+ herse)f, )ike, a )O+. :While she prefers not to get her hands dirty, she will fight with the TAMBOURINEKIND Strife Specibus. Delane’s title is the Witch of Life. Gallery Young_Enesta.png|Young Enesta Maid_of_Life.png|Maid of Life Delane Varata.png|Old art of Delane Spritelog 3 - Trystn + Delane.gif|Old spritelog of Delane and Trystn (LONG) Category:Female Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:AnnikaDoll